In a mobile telephone network, subscriber information is stored in a node of said network called HLR (Home Location Register; data register of a set of mobile service users). Network user data is stored in said node, such as their IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identification), MSISDN (Mobile Station International ISDN Number using the E.164 numbering plan) and the VLR (Visitor Location Register), which is updated every time a new user enters in a new area.
It is becoming more and more necessary to have real time access to the information contained in the HLR's by means of applications (network elements) for networks which are different from those of the mobile telephone network itself. Currently, the manner of accessing this information from an outside network, specifically from the TCP/IP network, is through provisioning interfaces and O&M, which are the interfaces through which all subscriber parameters are introduced in an HLR, which have the drawback of being unable to handle a large number of requests in real time.
In the State of the Art, accessing this information is also known by means of protocol converters, which only convert messages from one protocol to another, it is thereby necessary to know what processes the network follows.